Our long term objectives are: a)to establish pharmacological means of enhancing recovery of patients after brain injury, and b) to contribute to the knowledge base necessary to achieve this goal. Our intermediate objectives are: a) to establish the role of catecholamines in enhancing recovery of motor deficits, including nonfluent aphasia, and b) to contribute to the knowledge of the role of catecholemines in functional recovery of motor deficits. Our short term objectives are: a) to establish the role of bromocriptine in enchancing functional communication in patients with non-fluent asphasia;b) to establish means of accurately assessing improvement in functional communication in stable patients with nonfluent aphasia who receive pharmacological and speech therapy; and c) to contribute to the knowledge of the role of the dopamine D2 receptor in central language pathways.